Family
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: I don't know what to say, this is pure Hiccup and Toothless friendship. If you like Hiccup and Toothless' friendship, I think you'll like this. This is sorta a thank you to everyone, to the people behind the amazing series known as How To Train Your Dragon, to the people who read and review my fanfics. Enjoy this one shot.


**Hey, guys, I'm back (Finally) with a new fanfic. This ones a one-shot (Don't expect a part 2, ever...well...maybe a sequel oneshot...if I want to...one day) and is sorta a...thank you, to HTTYD.**

**I've been thinking about it, and I've realized that without HTTYD, I wouldn't be a writer (and my grammer would be very bad), and I wouldn't have gotten back into animation, and possibly would have eventually quit game development (I know, three whole hobbies, that's a lot). So...this fanfic is mostly to say thank you, to everyone. To Cressida Cowell, to Dean Deblois (I still haven't forgiven him fully for 3), to Jay Baruchel and Randy Thom (Randy Thom makes the sounds for all the dragons, so hes sorta the person who I guess you could view as 'voicing' Toothless and the other dragons. And you all know who Jay is), to Dreamworks (Only for HTTYD), and to each and every single one of you who have ever read or reviewed my fanfics. Thank you so much, everyone. HTTYD is and was and will always be an amazing series with an amazing message and with amazing characters (Toothless forever :) and I loved every moment of it (ehhh, lets not talk about 3), and I hope you all did too.**

**This is PURE Hiccup and Toothless friendship, and the title will make sense soon. This is for you guys, and I hope you enjoy.**

**FAMILY**

* * *

To say Hiccup was nervous was an understatement, he was a god damn mess, his hair unkempt (Even more than usual) and his clothes dirty.

For you see, today was a special semi-new holiday on Berk, called Dragon Appreciation Day, the day being celebrated just one day after the day the Red Death was killed.

The day was established just a year after the peace with Dragons, and was meant to appreciate what the dragons have done for them and what they mean to them, as well as being able to spend some private bonding time with your bonded dragon.

Normally, Hiccup wasn't a mess on Dragon Appreciation Day, he normally would spend the entire day with Toothless and make sure the dragon knew just how much he meant to him.

But this year, Hiccup was having an existential crisis for some...unknown reason and was an utter mess.

That was how Gobber and Astrid found him in the forge at three in the morning, the boy had snuck out of his house and ran to the forge to moan and sigh.

"Hiccup? What's wrong?" Astrid asked worried and Hiccup threw his arms up in the air, quickly letting them thump back down on the table as he sighed dramatically.

"Everything!" Hiccup moaned as he layed against the table, closing his eyes to try and think. Meanwhile, Gobber fake-coughed and Astrid turned to look at him.

"Should I go get Stoick?" Gobber asked and Astrid shook her head, a slight wave of the hand in a no gesture.

"We'll get him only if this gets worse..." Astrid whispered and turned back to Hiccup, quickly grabbing the man's shoulder and pulling him up straight.

"Hiccup, what's wrong...specifically?" Astrid asked and Hiccup sighed, glancing down and taking a deep breath. Hiccup eventually looked up nervously, his eyes lost and wandering.

"I...I don't know what to do for Toothless...for Dragon Appreciation Day..." Hiccup mumbled out painfully, his eyes looking to the ground at a pebble that seemed interesting...

"Why don't you just do what you've done the past 3 Dragon Appreciation Days? Gods know it made him happy" Astrid remarked as she remembered when Toothless had been so happy for a week straight that he couldn't be discouraged no matter what, not even Dagur's attacks could.

"That's just it Astrid! I need to change it up! I have too...its been five years since I met Toothless, FIVE years Astrid..." Hiccup stated and then started breathing heavily and panicking slightly.

"If I had never met Toothless, I would still be...the useless runt of the village...and don't deny it, you know its true. If I never met Toothless, we'd still be at war and I'd still be 'the runt'" Hiccup ranted and then stopped, taking a few deep breaths before continuing.

"I owe...EVERYTHING to him...he's saved my life more times than I can count and has helped me...be better...I have to do something special, but I just...don't know what..." Hiccup finally finished and took a deep breath before sighing, Astrid also taking a deep breath before putting her hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Hiccup...you know Toothless feels the same way...you just...need to tell him, and to be yourself..." Astrid said and Hiccup's eyes widened slightly, he looked around a bit.

"Myself...myself...gods, Astrid, thank you!" Hiccup shouted suddenly and kissed Astrid on the lips before grabbing a piece of parchment and a charcoal pencil, quickly getting to work sketching something.

"Did you fix him?" Gobber asked as Astrid came out from Hiccup's blacksmith stall, and the young warrior looked back and smirked.

"Yep," Astrid remarked and went off to go find Stormfly.

* * *

It was just barely sunrise when Hiccup finished his sketch, he looked over his work and nodded before getting to work...a lot of which he had to do.

First thing Hiccup did was heat up the forge, he would need to do a lot of forging in the next two hours and he would have to do it quickly. The next thing the young man did was quickly run to the food storage and grabbing a basket full of Toothless' favorite fish.

Hiccup had two and a half hours before Toothless woke up, and he would need to be done and in the special spot he had chosen...or else this whole plan would be for nothing.

But as the time when Toothless woke up rolled around, Hiccup was just finished with his plan...now all he had to do...is wait.

* * *

Something Toothless had always hated was waking up to the bright sun shining in his face, it made him disorientated and made him just that bit more grumpy in the morning...which made everyone around him also grumpy.

So, when Toothless woke up to the sun shining RIGHT IN HIS FACE even though his bed was located away from the skylight trapdoor in Hiccup and him's room...yeah, Toothless was grumpy.

*What the hell...* Toothless growled as he got up lazily, his tail and wings dragging behind him as his legs moved slowly. He looked up to see that the skylight seemed to be...just a bit bigger, and the addition seemed new...odd.

Toothless yawned and made his way over to Hiccup's bed, the dragon finally opened his eyes after a few long moments to stare at Hiccup.

*Good morning Hi-* Toothless began only to stop when he noticed that Hiccup...was not in his bed. In fact, the young human wasn't even in the room...which was both alarming and shocking.

*-ccup...o-ok...m-maybe he just woke up early...but he never wakes this early normally...* Toothless remarked to himself, although he was still a bit worried...what if the young man had been kidnapped? Berk did still have enemies.

With a few mutters of reassurance to himself that Hiccup was fine, Toothless used his tail to open the bedroom door and make it down the stairs, finding Stoick not home either...which was normal, the Chief of Berk always woke up before even the Night Fury.

Toothless made his way over to the front door only to find it locked, a piece of the material Hiccup loved drawing on stuck to it. The parchment seemed to have a drawing of an arrow pointing to...behind him.

Toothless turned around to see another piece of parchment on the backdoor, this time with a drawing of the forge that Hiccup worked on and a sketch of what looked like Inferno...

*Ok...this is getting strange...* Toothless whispered under his breath as he exited the back of the Haddock house, making his way out front to see that the forge seemed to be almost empty, no Hiccup.

Toothless, at first, went to the Great Hall and then tried asking the other Dragons where Hiccup was...none of them seemed to know, which seemed suspicious...at least one dragon besides Toothless knew where Hiccup was at any time...but not today.

Eventually, Toothless relented and went to the forge, glancing at Gobber who just smiled and waved, which didn't seem that off...but Toothless was still on edge as he walked past the two limbed forge-owner and made his way into the little workshop that belonged to Hiccup.

Naturally, Toothless couldn't fully fit inside, only his head and upper torso, but it still allowed him to look around. He glanced around and spotted Inferno lying on Hiccup's workbench, a piece of parchment underneath it.

Toothless used his tail to move Inferno aside and then he glanced at the parchment. It was a design for his first-ever saddle and tail fin, the brown tail fin.

Everything on the parchment seemed normal, except for the fact that there was a small drawing of the Dragon Training Arena in the corner of the parchment.

*What are you doing, Hiccup?* Toothless mumbled and quickly left the hut, making his way to the Dragon Academy, where he found another piece of parchment.

This continued for nearly the entire day, with him finding parchment all over Berk, from the food storage hut to the Docks, Hiccup was leaving him a trail of breadcrumbs to follow.

And Toothless hoped he would be at the end of it soon, it was nearing mid-day and his legs HURT, he really shouldn't have decided that running from location to location was a good idea...

Toothless had just found a piece of parchment in the tree-line around the Haddock house, which had a drawing of Raven Point on it. Toothless sighed and started making his way in that direction, his stomach growling lightly from hunger as his paws ached.

*Damn it, this better not be another parchment* Toothless growled as he walked along a gravel path which the Night Fury was sure hadn't been there the last time he had been here about...four years ago?

Toothless got to the top of the hill to see a figure sitting crosslegged on the rock and drawing, the figure's prosthetic leg leaning against the rock as a large leather sheet nearby covered something.

Hiccup turned around and smiled, waving with a grin on his face before gesturing the dragon over. Toothless padded over and stopped beside Hiccup, who showed off the parchment in his hand.

It had a drawing of him and Hiccup on it, and it was of when they had been on this very hill five years ago, testing the original brown tail fin in order to create a 'cheat sheet'.

It was nostalgic, but it doesn't explain why Hiccup had dragged him all around Berk for the good first part of the day.

"I bet you're wondering why I hid clues all over Berk to lead you here..." Hiccup remarked and Toothless nodded, both confused and a bit grumpy.

"Well...I came here because I have something to show you...something to tell you...and you have to pay attention" Hiccup stated and Toothless rolled his eyes, nodding.

*When don't I? Wait...don't answer that* Toothless growled and Hiccup nodded before putting on his prosthetic leg and making his way over to the leather tarp, he grabbed onto it and pulled it off to reveal...

A new saddle and tail fin, the new saddle having a new stirrup designed to work much better with Hiccup's new prosthetic. The tail fin was also slightly different, the red leather being a slightly different shade as the symbol on it looked closer to the symbol on the armor Hiccup had made recently.

Toothless' grumpiness was gone the second he laid eyes on it, his pupils scan each and every inch of the new prosthetic, his pupils and eyes widening with every second that passed.

To anyone else, the tail might have been just an improvement, but to Toothless...damn it if it didn't look perfect in his eyes.

*Hiccup...this is...thank you* Toothless purred, and Hiccup smirked as he picked up the new prosthetic and saddle.

"Wanna try it on?" Hiccup asked but Toothless was already in position for Hiccup to put the prosthetic and saddle on, much to Hiccup's laughter.

"Didn't even need to ask that, did I?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded with a purr.

*Yep* Toothless answered and Hiccup quickly put the saddle on and then hooked it up to the new prosthetic. Hiccup eventually got onto Toothless' back, and slotted his prosthetic into the new stirrup and opened the tail fin.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded with a loud purr of excitement, and Hiccup snapped the tail fin open. Toothless quickly shot into the sky, his obsidian scaled wings pumping hard to get him as high as possible.

Once they got to a good height, Toothless leveled out and the two looked down at the entirety of Berk, the island seeming so small but yet so large from up here...

"Hey bud, go to the cove, I got something else there for you..." Hiccup stated and Toothless looked confused for about a second before he nodded and angled down into a glide towards the cove.

It took them only a few minutes to arrive, and once they did, Toothless' eyes widen. A long time ago, back when they first became friends, Toothless had drawn a picture of Hiccup into the ground...it had faded over time, and eventually completely disappeared because of the rain and storms.

But here it was, fully intact and looking exactly like it had when Toothless had first drawn it five years ago. Not a single line out of place.

*How...* Toothless mumbled and Hiccup climbed off the Night Fury's back and slowly made his way in front of Toothless.

"I...I came here and redrew it from memory..." Hiccup explained at the confused look on the dragon's face, and Hiccup took a deep breath.

"Toothless, bud...thank you...I...if you had never met you, I would still be the village runt and we'd still be at war...thank you...for being my best friend...a part of my family..." Hiccup told the Night Fury before hugging him, wrapping his arms around Toothless' neck and burying his face in Toothless' neck.

To say Toothless was shocked was an understatement, of all the things Toothless had forgotten, it was that it was Dragon Appreciation Day...how he forgot? Well, he does have a bad track record of forgetting important things.

Toothless eventually broke out of his shock and wrapped his wings around Hiccup's back, resting his head against the Viking's back, purring loudly as he did so.

*Thank you...brother...you know I feel the same...* Toothless whispered with a loud purr. Toothless had once long ago thought about what if he and Hiccup never meet, and he had quickly decided he was better off with Hiccup than he ever was before.

Before he had been a no-named Night Fury who flew around and shot watchtowers for a monster...that was it, he had very little friends, and no family to speak of.

Now he had a family, and he wasn't letting it go even if it killed him.

"Come on, bud, I got a basket full of your favorite fish for you, AND I promise some belly rubs after. Then, we can go flying for as long as you want" Hiccup said and to say Toothless was happy was an understatement, he was fricking thrilled.

Later that night, when Toothless and Hiccup both settled into bed, they decided that this had been the best Dragon Appreciation Day...well, ever...and they were sure to top it in another five years.

And to add to that fact, Toothless was so happy for the next month, and that made Hiccup happy as well.

* * *

**Ok, notice, Hiccup cannot understand Toothless' words, but he knows the dragon so well that he can pick up on Toothless' emotions and thoughts. Also, the parchment had drawings instead of words for one reason...Toothless can't read.**

**Oh, also, this is post-RTTE but pre-HTTYD2, sometime about, I'd say, 5-7 months before 2. Also, I don't consider HTTYD3 canon to this, but what you consider canon beyond this point is up to you.**

**And, finally, whatever Hiccup and Toothless did together for the rest of the day (About around 8 hours) that made Toothless so happy for a month is...well, its up to you. I only set a basis for what they did for maybe the first two-three hours, but the rest is up to you. Hope you guys liked this, I sure liked writing it.**

**Ok, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
